Maximum Diplomacy
by Vashoth
Summary: "I am still intent on finding out why you've been dodging my people," Leliana accused. Macha cringed. / Post-Inquisition and Trespasser. Spoilers for Last Flight.
1. Chapter 1

"It just seems _ill advised_." Macha Tabris walked briskly into Divine Victoria's formal working quarters. She had on a simple blue dress and had her silky brown curls tied loosely behind her neck in such a way that strands always seemed to find their way out. Leliana wasn't entirely convinced this was accidental. There wasn't much Macha did that was. The short elf pushed one of the said strands behind her ear and wasted no time in pulling a stack of papers from the worn leather satchel resting on her hip. "Read this. Bhelen is quite _literally_ asking for my head as if I had any involvement whatsoever. And given his current standing, the threat is politically _unwise-_ "

"Hello, Peaches."

Macha's hand froze from the papers she'd placed next to the stacks of holy books. Big brown eyes went comically wide and though Leliana had not confirmed it, she was nearly positive her lover's ears flattened when she was so horrified. She stuttered over her own teeth and looked at the bookcases behind Leliana like she would find a prompt or cue waiting for her.

"Of course! _Hello_! I'm so sorry, Leli." Macha'd regained her posture in seconds and rushed behind the desk to pepper Leliana's face with kisses. She moved carefully so as not to unpin the fancy new hat but the firmness in her fingers grasping Leliana's face was unmistakable. It warmed the Divine's heart in a way only fresh bread could mimic. "I've missed you _terribly_. At the same time, I-" Macha paused, giggled, "I suppose I assume you're always with me. That you know everything I've seen and more."

"It's not a bad guess," Leliana said slyly. A single arched eyebrow raised carefully, "Although you are better at evading my eyes and ears as of late." She tugged Macha closer by the waist until the elf fell into her lap with an exasperated sigh.

"Do you not worry of rumours?" Macha scolded her gently but she smiled through the words.

"I welcome them, dearest." Leliana buried her nose in the crook of Macha's neck until she got the contented sigh she sought. "Though a clever dodge of the question, I _am_ still intent on finding out why you've been dodging my people."

Macha _tsk'd_. "It wasn't a question so much as a guilt trip and I won't have it. Spying on your own girlfriend is _tacky_."

"Should I dismiss Sister Eunice, then?"

The elf grinned. "No, let her practice. Maker knows she needs it. I caught the poor thing trying to dupe a lesser Nevarran duchess by claiming she was a _long lost cousin_. Her accent will come in handy, but she needs... Well. She needs many things." She leaned into soft pale skin and touched her nose to the freckles on her lover's shoulder. Moments of peace were a rarity among Wardens, and more so for Macha. She sighed. "I hate to say it, but I'm here for business."

Leliana's pout didn't need to be seen directly to make its presence known. Her whole torso stiffened and she twisted enough to force the guilt ridden elf to look her in the eye. "I have not seen you since the ceremony at the Sunburst Throne, Macha. I am a patient woman but—"

"Far more patient than I deserve, Leli, I know. I'm sorry to have—"

"No!" Leliana pressed a single finger to Macha's lips and did her best to ignore the soft kiss from even softer lips pressed gently to her fingertip. "None of your silver tongue, Peaches. You are not abandoning me to paperwork after I haven't seen you for…" She trailed off.

"A year," Macha spoke into the finger, looking properly abashed. "I know, but—"

"But what?" Leliana felt her voice rising, but she couldn't bring herself to mind. "What is it that's so necessary to keep from me? Do you think me stupid enough to think you're still looking to cure the blight?"

Wrenching herself away from Leliana's deft hand, the elf nearly squawked in protest. "I _am_ looking for a cure! And for the _calling_ , not the blight but," Macha tried to entwine their fingers and cease her girlfriend's attempts to silence her with a fluid motion but Leliana was having none of it. Macha halted the explanatory speech with a cringe. She settled for grasping the offending hand in both of hers and pursing her lips. Her eyebrows lilted upwards pleadingly and

"I know, Leli, _I know_. I really _am_ sorry. I wouldn't do such things if it weren't absolutely necessary. You have to know that, right?"

"I don't _have_ to know anything." The chill in her voice was brazen.

Macha's wince deepened but she nodded. "I suppose that's true."

They sat together in silence. The Warden Commander chewed her lower lip, eyes distant under thick lashes. She still held firmly onto Leliana's hand, pale like cold milk in comparison to her own warm brown calloused hands. Notches cut lines in the crooks of her fingers where she held her bow string and even more dashes scattered across the back of her hands where she'd probably tried to disarm an enemy without the aforementioned bow.

Leliana's eyes never left Macha's face, watching for the tell tale signs she'd learned to spot during the Fifth Blight. When she was trying to come up with a convincing lie, her right eye would narrow more than her left and she would let her hair fall in front of her eyes despite it bothering her to no end to have her vision blocked. _To appear more casual_ , she'd mentioned once offhandedly. _Even if you aren't, you always appear more nervous when you're fiddling with something._

The dress did little to hide the boniness from her shoulders or the clavicle that poked out more than was fashionable. Her cheeks had been dusted with a warm rosy red but up close the hollows beneath her eyes were clear. Leliana sighed and let herself relax. A small smile broke Macha's concentration and she shot a cautious look.

"Did I pass inspection, Divine Victoria?"

Leliana snorted, "You always do, don't you?"

A quiet but genuine laugh bubbled through Macha's features. It didn't quite erase the worried tilt of her brow, but she allowed herself a small stretch of her back. She blinked her eyes hard as if it would banish away the tiredness. Leliana disentangled their hands and lightly pushed her fingers through the elf's thick hair, tugging the wide white ribbon out with ease. "Does this have to do with the Inquisition? Because, technically, they disbanded."

"'Technically'?"

"Mm. It's complicated." Macha looked like she was about to interject with more questions, so Leliana spoke quickly. "And irrelevant if the Inquisition is not the reason for secrecy, no?"

The words Macha had been forming halted at the tip of her tongue. She frowned. "It's not the Inquisition, Leli. It's not even about…" She huffed a big breath and shrugged. "It's kind of it's own thing. And it's dangerous information to have."

"So you are protecting me, then?"

"Yes!" Macha said enthusiastically. "Yes, exactly!" One look at the frost forming in Leliana's gaze gave her enough of a heads start on backpedaling. "Not that I do not believe you incapable of protecting yourself, of course. But you're such an important figure to Thedas that such a petty danger would be a nuisance not _worth_ your bearing."

"If it is so petty, then why does it require the secretive allegiance of the Queen of Ferelden?"

Macha scowled. "I am not the Queen, and you well know this."

"Alistair and Anora could be half giant, half pride demon, wear a crown the size of a ship, and I doubt any citizen would _recognize_ them." Leliana grinned. "Save for dear Teagan, of course, and even _he_ never has roses thrown at his feet when he visits the cities."

"It happened _once_ , and news never accurately reaches Lothering anyway." Macha tried to grumble but she looked a little pleased. "Besides, they both prefer I make the speeches. Though speaking of halves—"

"Elven, by Fiona, I know." Leliana tried not to sound too smug. "She is a lovely lady."

"I'm still not sure how to tell him, honestly." Macha stared at the hand resting on her knee with her mouth tugged to the side. "Or if I should. He's terrible at keeping secrets and now is not the time for that to be revealed. It could be much more powerful later when Gaspard is taken care of."

Leliana smiled broad and dangerous. "My, Miss Tabris, are you planning an _assassination_?"

 _That_ earned her a glare. " _No_." Macha spoke harshly, standing up off Leliana's lap and tersely straightening her skirts. She snatched the white bow from Leliana's desk and had her hair braided back in a second. "And this is why I can't tell you. You will try to stab your way through the issue."

"I am hardly threatening to overthrow Orlais in bloody revolution, Macha!" Leliana sounded indignant. "And you must admit the man is absolutely foul."

Macha sniffed, still determinedly packing up her satchel and slinging it on her shoulder. Leliana groaned. She took the hat off her head and placed it on the desk delicately before going to wrap her arms around the elf from behind. Hands wove under her arms like snakes and she had the petulant Warden grasped by the waist.

"Alright, if you cannot tell me, then don't." Leliana squeezed lightly. "I would trust you with my life. But I will insist you protect yours."

Macha pivoted in her hold and draped her arms around Leliana's neck. Still, there was suspicion in her gaze. "I am foreseeing a long lecture about why I should poison my arrows, yes? I've told you I won't partake in such vile—"

Leliana laughed and kissed her nose. "No, Peaches. In this instance I recommend a bodyguard. Someone less squeamish than you."

"Someone less squeamish," Macha placed extra disapproval on the word, "just as fast, discreet, and trustworthy enough? I doubt I can afford it, and it wouldn't be wise to empty the Chantry coffers so soon, love."

"I know someone that will go for free." Leliana's eyes twinkled. She swayed their hips together and raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not."

"Oh come now. Surely you cannot expect that I had quit the field completely? I am no less sharp than I was ten years ago." Leliana pouted prettily and Macha was doing her best to ignore it.

"And what," The elf huffed, "am I supposed to say when the _Queen of Fereldan_ and the newest _Divine Justinia_ are caught on a mission that could _alter the political scene as we know it_?"

"More so than an actual Dalish god walking among us?"

Macha blinked at her then considered it. "…Quite possibly, yes, but I'll want more information on that later."

"Well you can't think I'm staying home after hearing that," Leliana laughed and let go. Macha was sulking and grumbling something about treaties being shaken to their foundations but Leliana had already ducked into her wardrobe to sling a pack over her shoulder. Feathered arrow fletching stuck out indiscreetly from a pouch in the front and when she hung up the red and gold robe, Macha saw the ornate gem laid daggers sitting on the woman's hips.

Macha's eyes narrowed. "You were _expecting_ me."

"Of course."

The Warden's eyes strayed to the papers she had stacked on the Divine's desk and she let out a defeated sigh. "We do have to deal with Orzammar first, though. That's not negotiable."

Leliana was already pushing past her towards the intricately carved double doors. "The Maker himself could not stop me from leaving that damn desk, Peaches."

Macha laughed. She hefted up the stack of papers in one arm and leaned the weight on her hip like she would carry a toddler. She was about to catch up when a bright yellow note pad caught her eye. She tugged it closer with an outstretched finger and stared at it, the door, then the quill still dipped in the inkwell nearby. In one fluid motion, she roughly dragged the quill harshly enough to spill the ink across the desk and hastily scrawled on the pad:

 _In Peace, Vigilance_  
 _In War, Victory_  
 _In Death..._

She scribbled something intentionally illegible beneath the bold words and tossed the quill aside.

"Peaches? Are you coming?" Leliana's voice rang in the marble hallway loud enough to come through the doors. Macha's lips formed a thin line, still staring at the artificial struggle she'd created for a moment. Reluctantly, she threw the stack of papers to scatter across the ink stained carpets as well. She looked at them glumly. The paper had been worth a small fortune.

"I'm coming, love!" Macha hurried out of the office and was careful to shut the door quietly behind her. She wore her best exasperated expression. "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay here?"

"Not a chance, my love."

Macha smiled. "Then I suppose I have no choice."


	2. Chapter 2

They had not taken two steps out of the grand hall before Macha tried her best to oh-so-subtly shift her cloak around her shoulders _just so_ it covered the Warden insignia she had embroidered on the left breast pocket of her dress. Her fingers toyed with the hood bunched up around her collar anxiously, waiting for the first gust of breeze for the excuse to flick the tip of the hood over the top of her head. It was unlike her to be so secretive about her affiliation and that worried Leliana. However, the utter lack of grace in her casual motions and the distinct nervousness in the way her eyes tracked the movements of the chantry sisters in the great domed building worried her more. If Macha was nothing else, she was a master of the game. This was _sloppy_.

The bard silently directed the two down the twisted passages made of too much marble to feel warm until she'd found her quarters. Macha gave her only a road-weary smile as encouragement and mentioned nothing of disguise. Another pang of worry struck through the Divine's heart. She very quickly changed into the chantry robes she'd worn when the treasonous Warden Tabris stumbled into Lothering so many years ago.

" _I-it's a good look. The robes, I mean," the Grey Warden stammered peculiarly. Behind her, her traveling companions snickered. Leliana didn't have to be trained to know when to look for a telltale blush. "On you! I mean. I should have specified, since it's. Y'know. Uniform, right? Is it uniform? Is that the correct word?"_

 _The elf's ears were about as flat as they could presumably be and she fiddled with the armour she apparently slept in. "You are certainly charming, aren't you?" The question was rhetorical, but Leliana swore she watched the other woman's pupils dilate. "Just robes, I'm afraid. Nothing fancy."_

Silken and red, they looked like nothing particularly out of the ordinary but some quick prodding told Leliana that the leather guards she'd stitched in herself were still as present as ever. It felt odd, looking in the mirror to see a much older version of the girl she had been; like staring at her own imposter. The seams on the hips tugged tight as they did around her arms. It was not too much as to be uncomfortable, but it was more than enough to remind her exactly how long it had been since she'd taken up arms.

Paranoia still crept along her veins without slow, so she had already had a necessities pack (crossbow and knives included, of course) hidden towards the bottom of her closet. Ironically, next to the fancy blue shoes she'd worn to her coronation. She'd have considered the symbolism more, if she didn't feel the urgency tugging at the lines around her tired girlfriend's eyes. One purple scarf wrapped around her head in the fashion of a chantry habit and she skittered back out into the hallway.

Macha's eyes immediately darted to the scarf, and an eyebrow shot up. "Are we in hiding?"

"I only wished to match your own hood," Leliana returned dryly. "Or are you perhaps cold in the middle of the summer?" She did not miss the elf's wince.

"I, well… that's fair."

"We are nowhere close to _fair_ yet, Macha." Leliana's voice didn't rise above a harsh whisper, but still Macha looked worried at her name being spoken. It was like someone had replaced the brilliant political tactician with a skittish child. "Once I know more, perhaps we can re-negotiate."

Macha's lips pressed into a thin line and she nodded tersely. She turned away strategically to avoid Leliana taking in more of her tells. She no longer pretended to need guiding down the halls of the Grand Cathedral.

The night air was a surprising relief when it came. They'd dallied way too long in the stables to leave before dusk, but Macha had insisted on taking the most non-descript mules and chubby ponies over the well-bred stallions. Leliana argued speed and strength; surely necessities on a mission of such importance but the elf stubbornly refused. She insisted that she was not about to 'borrow' fine horses from the Divine herself. Girlfriend, or otherwise.

Though she did appear somewhat regretful (more specifically, _green_ ) as her pony heaved and bobbed its way onto the unpaved road to the Frostbacks. She babbled on and on about Orzammar and the crisis of the deep roads that was shaking King Bhelen to his ill-tempered core. There had been an undocumented thaig found, something further beyond where they had fought Paragon Branka. They had, unfortunately, also found Branka's grave. And there was very little akin to a make-shift grave over a battered corpse to make it very clear the Paragon had _not_ died from starvation. In fact, Bhelen was claiming Macha's own dagger had been found lodged in the dead woman's ribs.

It was possible, of course. But doubtful. As squeamish as the elf was about violence, she rarely did something so reckless as to leave evidence of her own regrets. And Leliana would've remembered having big brown puppy eyes asking her to destroy the corpse for her, if she had thought it absolutely necessary.

"—and he's saying that not just me, but _all_ Wardens are responsible for her death. Absurd, I know, since I was a traitor—technically—but it seems to be a popular opinion these days." Macha's brow was furrowed and her lower lip stuck out in a pout. The orange sunset danced like fire in her eyes as she continued. "After the _incident_ at Adamant with Clarel, I'm not sure he's wrong. Regardless, the key to resolving this issue does notlie in tearing up those ancient contracts. Do they think the blights will simply stop because they find it inconvenient? It's lazy politics, honestly."

"Are you not exiled from Fereldan?" Leliana interjected suddenly.

Macha scowled at her. "I thought the Inquisition was disbanded?"

"It was," Leliana agreed, "But there hasn't technically been an official retraction of the sentiment."

"Hm," Macha focused intently on her gloved hands on the reigns. A wry smile teased at the corner of her mouth. "I don't think I'm being optimistic when I believe the King would allow me to remain as an exception."

Leliana snickered. "I doubt Alistair could manage to exile you even if he _did_ want to."

The elf made a play at looking offended but dissolved quickly into giggles. She slouched forward in her saddle and her shoulders sagged beneath the weight of her travel sack. Still, her eyes watched the trail ahead of them like she was expecting an ogre. She'd changed from the embroidered dress entirely in favor of one with no markings. Unless someone were to search the side satchels slung across the pony's back for weaponry, there was no indication that the tiny elf was anything more than an Orlesian citizen travelling with a Sister for holy protection. And even if they did find her quill of arrows, Leliana doubted a normal highway guard would immediately assume she was lethal with them.

A mistake on their part, but a safe one to make. Macha would rather die than kill, if killing was avoidable. Leliana felt her own features sour and focused on the road ahead of them.

"Am I to know what I'm protecting you from, at least?" Leliana prodded. She didn't have to look to see Macha's back straighten and her face to fall into a carefully neutral expression.

"Your own worry, I believe," Macha teased. "Something about a guard willing to travel for free? The Divine herself recommended you."

"Hah _hah_ ," she returned coldly. "Very clever."

"Alright, alright," the Warden Commander conceded. "For now, just worry about Bhelen trying to poison me from the shadows before I can even address the issue at hand. Though I do want to make it very clear that that requires defense _only_ , Leli."

"Sometimes the best defense is a pre-emptive offense."

Macha scowled openly at her. "This is not one of those instances. We can handle this like civil people." She halted her lecture suddenly, and frowned like she was remembering something unsavory. "That being said… I uh. Well. We may have some… questionable company."

Leliana didn't humour her with a response. She lifted a single eyebrow and stared pointedly at the elf until she fidgeted.

"I required the talents of the Champion of Kirkwall—"

" _Luca Hawke?_ " Leliana nearly fell off her saddle. "The famed apostate, blood mage known for setting her own city ablaze?"

"That seems harsh, love." Macha scolded only half seriously. "The blaze was hardly intentional."

"Oh, _good_." Leliana's eyes narrowed on her. "Then we can tell Bhelen the massacre of his city was an _accident_."

Macha did look offended then, snapping her head to meet her girlfriend's gaze directly. "Don't be crude. I didn't hire her for violence and I made it very clear that she was to remain out of Orzammar _entirely_ until we send for her."

" _We?_ " The bard caught the word like a note off-key. "I thought you had planned to venture alone?"

"I _had_." Macha looked back to the trail. "I doubt the letter I've written will read any different unless you wish for me to include the Divine's greetings?"

 _Touchy_.

Leliana fell silent again and tugged her scarf closer around her to fend off the biting chill in the wind. She had not missed this part of adventuring, nor was she looking forward to sleeping on the rocky ground. It was harder to convince herself of its necessity when she knew of her chambers decked out with soft feather pillows back in Val Royeaux. The beast beneath her kept trudging along the road nonetheless, ruthlessly tearing her away from the life of a civilian. She looked at the tether between the two ponies and noted the slight lead taken by Macha's own mount. She wondered dismally how long it would be until she could convince her to rest.

 _For camp or forever?_ The thought came unbidden and filled her mind with pictures of townhouses in city center, canoe rides into the harbour, leisurely days spend tasting the foods and wines across the world they'd worked so hard to save. The image of mabari puppies and homemade breads only served to sour her mood further. Macha would be cold in the ground before she gave up on this stupid world, she knew. At the very least she could delay that day for as long as possible.

"I'm sorry, love," Macha's voice was quieter. It matched the sounds of the hills around them in softness. "I don't mean to fight after having been away for so long. I've missed you so terribly and…" She paused, savouring the break and finding the right words. _Even casually_ , Leliana thought. It was as charming as it was irritating. "...and I am admittedly nervous."

"About Bhelen?" Leliana blinked. "He couldn't find his way out of a paper bag if Celene herself rose from the dead to shown him the hole in the back of it. You could play the Game in circles around him, Peaches."

The elf's cheeks flushed and she bit her lip to keep from smiling too broadly. Relaxation threatened to tug her back down into a comfortable slouch, but Macha remained stubbornly upright. "Thank you, Leli. I hope you're right."

"And this non-violent job you have for Hawke… I assume she knows already to be discreet?"

Macha did laugh at that. "Of course! Lovely woman, and her family is certainly… close," she said tactfully. Leliana snorted. "But she is not exactly known for blending in. I advised them to remain in New Lothering until I sent for them formally."

" _Them?_ "

"I am not so foolish as to assume Hawke would come alone," A tight smile matched with a tired look rested all too comfortably on the elf's features. "Especially after Adamant."

Leliana nodded thoughtfully. "And she knows this is to be a _non-violent_ mission?"

"Well," Macha winced, " _mostly_."

Leliana grinned something fierce and toothy. "Am I to understand that Macha Tabris, Exiled Warden Commander and Hero of Fereldan is hiring _the_ Champion for _nefarious deeds_?"

"Oh, _come now_ —"

"And here you are lecturing me about civility!" Leliana laughed. She mimicked her lover's cross between an Orlesian and Fereldan accent with ease. "Don't just _stab_ your problems, Leliana! Use your _words,_ Leliana! Oh I would _never_ kill an _innocent_ , Leliana!"

"Well technically Branka is already dead, so no killing is to be expected." Macha bristled. "But if such complicated matters arise, for example my dagger _actually being lodged in her chest_ , we would be wise to bring someone with us capable of removing such evidence."

"Ah," the bard nodded and tucked her braid back behind her ear. "Such as a skilled healer and blood mage. Interesting."

" _Necessary_ ," Macha corrected wearily. "Believe me, I tried to find a way around it. Though it is rather comforting to know that the famed mage and her spouses will be with us in the Deep Roads." She smiled and reached out to Leliana and waggled her fingers meaningfully. Leliana laced their fingers together. Macha's hands were so much smaller, browner and more calloused than the hands of the Divine. They were warm and immediately she felt more at home. The elf continued absently, "As I believe you are fond of reminding me, the darkspawn do not take kindly to politics."

.

* * *

.

A/N: We're going to have a brief cameo of Nebulad's Hawke, and the murder spouses (Rees and Fenris). For clarification, they're a part of an ongoing AU (or, more accurately, a refusal to recognize canon) where my original Hawke (Rees) is a companion to Nebulad's Hawke (Luca), and a member of a polyamorous relationship including Fenris and Isabela. It's a lovely little violent family and allows me to have Rees be Vashoth; which fits her _so much better_.

Though, don't worry, the details of the situation won't matter too much. If you're curious, we've done lots of fics with the murder family! It won't be explored a whole lot in this particular fic though. This one is definitely focused on Sappy Political Girlfriends™.

Oh, and before I forget, thanks for the favs and follows! It means the world to know people are reading. I'll update soon!


End file.
